How Can I Not Love You
by edogawa Luffy
Summary: song fic ShinichixRan dari lagu how can i not love you by joy enriquez. bercerita tentang Conan dan detektif cilik yang mencoba menangkap Kid dan Lupin di drama sekolah Ran. payah dalam buat summary. seperti apa ceritanya? baca dan review ya... terima kasih.


**Disclaimer** : Detektif Conan milik Aoyama Gosho dan lagu How Can I Not Love You dinyanyikan Joy Enriquez.

 **Summary** : song fic ShinichixRan. Pas liat AMV mereka pake lagu ini jadi terinspirasi pengen bikin songfic pake lagu ini hehe

 **Warning** : OOC, ga sesuai genre, mungkin AR/AT/AU, dll. Ah iya, karena saya jarang sekali mampir ke fandom Conan, jadi kalo ada kesamaan judul atau lainnya itu benar-benar tidak disengaja.

 _ **lirik lagu**_

' _dalam hati/pikiran_ '

 **HOW CAN I NOT LOVE YOU**

 _ **Cannot touch, cannot hold, cannot be together**_

 _ **Cannot love, cannot kiss, cannot have each other**_

 _ **Must be strong dan we must let go**_

 _ **Cannot say what our hearts must know**_

"Kau memang luar biasa, Ran." Ungkap Sonoko saat mereka sedang di Mouri Agensi.

"Apa maksudmu Sonoko?" Tanya Ran tidak mengerti.

"Masa kau tidak mengerti? Aku membicarakan Shinichi. Kau masih menunggunya kan? Detektif kebanggaan sekolah kita itu." Jawab Sonoko sedikit acuh tak acuh.

Tanpa mereka sadari Conan yang baru pulang sekolah tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraan mereka. ' _Apalagi yang diinginkan gadis kaya itu dari Ran'_ kata Conan dalam hati. Dia pun mencoba membuka kenop pintu namun terhenti ketika didengarnya lagi suara Sonoko.

"Kau benar-benar luar biasa Ran. Kalo aku sih tidak akan tahan, tapi ini kau yang kita bicarakan. Kenapa kau tidak melupakannya saja. Araide-sensei kan tidak buruk juga, Ran. Dia baik dan pintar, dokter lagi. Aku rasa dia menyukaimu Ran. Soalnya dia selalu menolong klub drama latihan disaat yang sama dengan jadwalmu latihan karate. Itu bukan kebetulan kan ! Sudah setahun lebih dia tak ada kabar, Ran. Lupakan saja dia dan cari yang lain."

Conan terdiam didepan pintu, tangannya yang semula berada di kenop pintu mulai terlepas dan berada sepenuhnya disamping tubuhnya. Dia tertunduk. Mungkin benar yang dikatakan Sonoko, mungkin dia begitu egois membuat Ran terus menunggunya. Dia mencintai Ran, itu sudah pasti. Sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, meskipun dia baru menyadarinya saat mereka duduk di bangku SMP namun dia selalu tahu kalau dia selalu menyukai gadis itu. Sejak dia menjadi Conan, dia banyak menemukan sisi Ran yang tidak diketahuinya saat jadi Shinichi. Ketika Ran menangis, entah sudah berapa kali ia ingin memeluknya untuk menenangkannya. Saat mereka mandi bareng atau harus tidur di tempat tidur yang sama, dia harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak berbuat diluar batas seperti ya . Tidak usah dibahas. Tapi meskipun begitu Ran tetap bersikap kuat dan terus menunggunya.

"Aku seperti mendengar Conan-kun, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa."

XXX

"Ada apa, Shinichi? Kau terlihat murung?"

Setelah mendengar percakapan Sonoko dan Ran di Agensi Detektif Mouri, Conan memutuskan untuk main di rumah Profesor Agasa. Conan lalu mempersilakan dirinya sendiri ke ruang nonton, alih alih menonton berita, namun Conan sama sekali tak fokus.

"Apa yang anak anak itu lakukan disini?"

"Mereka sedang mengatur siasat untuk menangkap Kid." Jawab Ai yang baru bergabung dengan Conan dan Profesor.

"AH! Aku lupa."

Professor lalu bergegas menuju Detektif Cilik, Waktunya Kuis terdengar protes dari ketiga anak kelas satu sekolah dasar itu. Conan hanya memasang wajah gampang ditebak-nya seperti biasa. Conan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan grup detektif cilik itu. Seperti biasa Conan menjawab kuis sulit untuk detektif cilik namun gampang untuk Conan itu dengan lancar.

"Profesor, karena kami bisa menjawab kuis. Bawa kami ke tempat itu ya." ujar Ayumi.

"Tempat itu?" Tanya Conan tidak mengerti.

"Kau sudah lupa Conan? Malam ini Kid akan beraksi. Kita, Detektif Cilik, akan menangkap Kid dan..." wajah Mitsuhiko, Genta, dan Ayumi pun berubah _dreamy_ membayangkan wajah mereka terpampang di _Headline News_.

"Tapi bukan cuma itu, malam ini juga adalah malam _Showdown_ Kid dan Lupin III hehehe kalau kita bisa menangkap mereka berdua, kita bisa..." tambah Mitsuhiko yang membuat wajah ketiga bocah kelas satu SD itu _dreamy_.

Mendengar itu Conan pun jadi semangat lagi. Dua rivalnya itu akan muncul, kesempatan itu tidak bisa dilewatkan. Ai pun tersenyum melihat Conan kembali semangat. Senyum menyebalkan memang cocok untuk wajah Conan daripada wajah murungnya. Malam pun tiba Conan dan Detektif Cilik pergi ke tempat Kid dan Lupin III bertemu.

XXX

"Yo Kudo."

"Hattori? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Ini kan wilayahku, apa kau lupa kau sedang di wilayah O-Sa-Ka."

Rivalnya yang satu ini memang selalu membanggakan daerahnya itu dan selalu marah jika daerahnya itu diejek tapi Conan sedang tidak ingin meladeni rivalnya ini.

 **Beberapa Jam sebelum tiba di Osaka ..**

Conan dan detektif cilik pun pulang ke rumah masing masing untuk mengambil keperluan mereka saat di Osaka nanti, Profesor dan Ai harus mengantar anak-anak sambil meminta izin sedangkan Conan menggunakan skateboardnya menuju Agensi Detektif Mouri.

Conan! Kau berikan ini ke Ran di sekolah, aku ada urusan penting. Perintah Mouri lalu kabur entah kemana.

' _Paling main mahyong atau ke pacuan kuda_. Conan menangkap titipan Ran, lalu mengambil keperluannya. _Nanti saja deh bilang ke Ran._ '

.

.

"Oi Mouri! Anak Kudou datang nih." Goda salah satu teman sekelas Ran.

"Oh Conan, Ran sedang latihan dengan yang lain di Gym, kau kesana saja. Kau sudah tahu kan?" sahut Sera yang lagi nongkrong di kelas.

Selain pemain drama memang berada di kelas untuk membuat _setting_ panggung. Sera termasuk salah satunya, "Oi Conan, tangkap ini!" Conan pun menangkap benda yang dilempar Sera. Conan lalu bergegas ke Gym untuk memberikan titipan Kogoro tadi untuk Ran. Sesampainya di Gym, terdengar suara Sonoko sedang memberikan arahan untuk para pemain, Ran terlihat sedang menghafal skrip drama. Dokter Araide terlihat menghampiri Ran, mereka terlihat seperti membicarakan sesuatu mungkin tentang drama sekolah mereka. Kemudian Sonoko menghampiri keduanya, terlihat rona merah pada kedua wajah mereka. Eeeh ? Rona merah? Apa-apaan itu? Conan aka Shinichi hanya diam melihat pemandangan itu, kalau kau berpikir dia cemburu tidak, dia tidak cemburu hanya merasa kesal saja. Seharusnya dia yang ada disana. Terlihat Ran dan Tomoaki (Dokter Araide) sedang berakting. Awalnya Conan masih melihat mereka adu akting namun ketika di scene Tomoaki memegang pinggang Ran dan seperti ingin mencium Ran (Kayak adegan Shinichi dan Ran di drama sekolah episode 196 : revival Kudou Shinichi), Conan langsung menghentikan mereka dengan memanggil Ran.

"Ran-neechan!"

"Conan-kun?"

Conan langsung memisahkan keduanya dan memberikan titipan Kogoro pada Ran. Tidak lupa dia izin Ran dengan alasan berkemah dengan detektif cilik dan Profesor.

"Ran-neechan, aku pamit dulu ya. OH! Ran-neechan, sepertinya teleponmu berdering. Mungkin Shinichi-niichan." Kata Conan mengeraskan suaranya di bagian Oh dan menekankan nama Shinichi.

"Hah tapi ponselku kan di kelas, Conan-kun. Bagaimana kau bisa mendengarnya?" jawab Ran heran namun Conan langsung pergi dari Gym.

Tapi karena mendengar nama Shinichi, Ran pun bergegas ke kelasnya. Conan dan Shinichi memang akrab, jadi mungkin saja Conan benar, begitulah pikiran Ran saat itu. Sementara itu Conan yang sudah keluar dari SMA Teitan menuju rumah Profesor Agasa langsung mengeluarkan ponsel Shinichi dan menghubungi Ran.

"Ran, aku dengar dari Conan kau dan dokter itu hampir ciuman," kata Shinichi memulai teleponnya.

"Eh? Mana mungkin . Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" Ran terkejut sendiri dengan pertanyaannya itu. Terdengar suara Shinichi yang tertawa di ujung sana.

"Iya benar, aku sangat cemburu kau mengerti." Balas Shinichi dengan nada bercanda, Ran tahu Shinichi pasti begitu.

Mereka pun mengobrol tentang drama sekolah yang diadakan untuk perpisahan anak kelas tiga, lalu hal-hal lain yang tidak terlalu penting tapi keduanya tidak ingin mengakhiri obrolan mereka dengan cepat.

.

.

"Shinichi apa kau akan datang ke dramaku nanti seperti waktu itu?" pertanyaan Ran itu membuat Shinichi berhenti.

" Maaf Ran, maafkan aku Ran aku harus pergi, ada kasus lagi yang harus kuselesaikan." Tutup Shinichi.

.

.

.

"Conan! Kau lama sekali, kami hampir saja meninggalkanmu tahu." Seru detektif cilik di mobil Profesor.

"Maaf maaf aku tadi ke sekolah Ran-neechan dulu, mengantarkan titipan paman."

Mereka pun pergi ke Osaka untuk menangkap Kid dan Lupin.

 **Kembali ke Osaka ..**

"Oi Kudo! Kudou...!"

"Apa? Dimana Kudou? Ah aku telepon Ran ah Kudou ada disini." Cerocos Kazuha.

"AAHH! Kudou... Kukukudoudoudou... Ku-Dou-Ta-Ke-Ya-Ma." Sahut Heiji ngeles.

"Kau kenapa Heiji? Kau salah minum obat?"

"AAH kau ini bodoh sekali Kazuha! Maksudku bukan Kudou Shinichi tapi Kudou Takeyama, itu kucing liar yang sering mampir ke kamarku karena wajahnya mirip Kudou jadi kunamakan dia itu hahaha tapi sudah berhari-hari dia tidak datang jadi aku memanggilnya."

Tak lama seekor kucing berwarna putih, dibagian kepalanya saja yang hitam, datang membawa ikan di mulutnya. Dia menghampiri Heiji dan meletakkan ikannya di kaki Heiji, lalu mengelus-eluskan kepalanya ke kaki Heiji.

"Meooong meong" (Translate : ada apa kau memanggilku?)

"Oh Kudou, kau kembali. Ah aku merindukanmu." Heiji pun menggendong kucing itu.

"Meeeoooonng Meong meong meong meeooooooongg" (Siapa kau? Aku tidak mengenalmu. Ah tapi aku mencium makanan favoritku)

'Iya iya aku tahu, kau ingin cumi kering disaku celanaku kan Kudou, ha ha ha kau benar-benar seperti Kudou, bisa langsung tahu ada cumi kering di saku celanaku."

"Meoooong" (Oh, benarkah?)

"Terima kasih Kudou, ini makanan favoritmu." Heiji pun menurunkan kucing itu dan memberikan cumi kering disaku celananya itu untuk kucing itu.

"Oh jadi kucing ini namanya Kudou Takeyama." Kata Kazuha berjongkok mengelus kepala kucing itu.

"K-Conan!" panggil Heiji namun Conan sudah tidak ada.

"Conan sudah pergi bersama anak perempuan berambut cokelat kemerahan itu."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku, Kazuha?!"

.

.

"Oi Haibara, sini sebentar." panggil Conan menjauh dari dari detektif cilik.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ai cuek.

"Bisa tidak aku minta prototype lagi," bisik Conan penuh harap.

"Kali ini kenapa lagi dengan dia?"

"…"

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin sampai kapan kau akan kembali menjadi Conan lagi. Kau ingin memakainya untuk drama sekolah lagi kan?"

DEG!

Tepat sasaran. Darimana dia tahu tentang drama sekolah itu?

"Kali ini, apa bisa bertahan hingga dua tiga hari seperti waktu pertama dulu?"

"Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin, Kudou-kun."

XXX

"Oi Conan, Haibara, disini!" seru Genta.

"Kita terlambat, lihat nih." Kata Mitsuhiko menunjukkan email di ponsel Ayumi dan kartu di tangannya.

Dalam email tertulis :

Sampai jumpa lagi di Tokyo. Aku akan mencuri sesuatu yang berharga darimu, ja ne Edokko Tantei.

Dalam kartu Kid tertulis :

"Aku akan datang di malam spesial untuk anggrek yang kesepian sebagai penguasa kebenaran yang bersembunyi dibalik kebohongan. Aku akan merebut bunga kesayanganmu wahai penguasa kebenaran. Datang dan hentikan aku jika kau bisa."

Malam itu Detektif Cilik dan Profesor memutuskan untuk pulang ke Tokyo setelah jalan jalan di sekitar Osaka sebelum kembali ke Tokyo.

XXX

 _ **Cannot dream, cannot share, sweet and tender moments**_

 _ **Cannot feel, how we feel, must pretend it s over**_

 _ **Must be brave and we must go on**_

 _ **Must not say what we ve known all alone**_

"Conan-kun, hari ini kau datang kan ke drama sekolahku?" harap Ran. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, terkadang Ran masih berpikir kalau Conan dan Shinichi adalah orang yang sama.

"Ah.. aku -"

"Kau sebaiknya datang, bocah. Drama kali ini akan disiarkan oleh televisi seleuruh Jepang hohoho"

Ucapan Conan terpotong saat Sonoko muncul dengan berita setengah mengejutkan itu.

"Jadi benar kalau aku harus memakai baju itu, Sonoko."

"Tentu saja, serahkan saja semua padaku. Araide-sensei juga sangat tampan. Lihat bocah, mereka berdua sangat cocok kan."

Sonoko menunjukkan foto Ran dan Araide-sensei saat latihan terakhir mereka. Di foto itu Ran memakai baju seperti manik-manik keseluruhan sedangkan Araide-sensei memakai mahkota dan baju kerajaan seperti Ran hanya tidak ada manik-manik itu. Di foto itu juga terlihat Ran dan Araide-sensei sangat mesra. Araide-sensei benar-benar seperti orang yang berbeda dengan style rambut dan tanpa kacamatanya.

 _'Ini.'_

"Kapan drama sekolah itu akan dimulai?" Tanya Conan antusias.

"Oh jadi kau ingin melihatnya juga, bocah."

"Nih, tiket pertunjukan drama sekolah kami. Semuanya ada tujuh. Pastikan Kudou datang, okay. Bilang padanya kalau dia tidak datang, istrinya akan datang jatuh ke pelukan laki-laki lain hohoho ajak Subaru-san juga dan si detektif itu, Amamiya Tooru ya kalo gak salah."

"Sonoko!"

Conan tersedak mendengar perkataan Sonoko itu, bukan karena kalimat pertama atau kedua namun karena gadis kaya itu mengundang anggota organisasi baju hitam itu. Sonoko dan Ran pun pamit pada Conan untuk ke tempat drama mereka, Conan juga langsung pergi menemui detektif cilik.

"Conan, lagi-lagi kau terlambat."

"Conan-kun, kau selalu saja terlambat di hari yang penting sih."

"Iya, kami masih belum bisa memecahkan kode yang diberikan Kid ini. Kalau Lupin sudah pasti tentang Ran-san."

"Boleh aku lihat lagi kartu Kid dan email Lupin?"

Pada email Lupin tertulis : Edokko, aku akan mencuri sesuatu yang berharga di malam drama sekolah kakak tersayangmu. Hentikan aku jika kau bisa!

Pada kartu Kid tertulis : Aku akan datang mengambil sesuatu yang berharga dari anggrek yang kesepian di malam purnama. Wahai penguasa kebenaran datanglah dan hentikan aku!"

"Lihat, aku mendapatkan tiket untuk pertunjukkan drama sekolah Ran-neechan dari Sonoko-neechan." Conan menunjukkan tiket pertunjukkan drama sekolah Ran.

"Eeeh! Itu kan?!"

"Tohto Akuarium! Bukannya sedng dalam renovasi, Conan?" Tanya Mitsuhiko.

"Sudah selesai. Disana ditambah atraksi karnavalnya, drama sekolahku diadakan disana." Jawab Conan.

"Sekolahmu? Aku tidak tahu kalau sekolah kita mengadakan drama sekolah disana." Sahut Genta.

"AH.. maksudku sekolah Ran-neechan ha ha ha"

"Dasar ceroboh." Gumam Ai pelan.

"Kalau begitu, kita langsung kesana saja. Kapan lagi kita main disana, mungkin saja kita bertemu kakak cantik itu lagi." Ajak Genta antusias yang membuat Conan dan Ai tersedak.

"Dia tidak akan datang."

"Apa maksudmu Haibara?"

"Dia sudah meninggal. Sebenarnya saat itu yang menyelamatkan kita adalah dia, tapi dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan dirinya lagi."

"Waktunya kuis!"

.

.

.

Detektif cilik plus Conan, Ai, dan Prof. Agasha pun pergi ke Tohto Akuarium. Mereka naik Kincir Raksasa lalu naik wahana lainnya di bagian taman bermain. Genta, Mitsuhiko, dan Ayumi juga bermain panah berhadiah. Mereka terlihat bersenang-senang padahal sebelumnya mereka menangis seperti bayi yang ditinggal ibunya ke dapur. Tiket yang diberikan untuk detektif cilik adalah tiket terusan, Conan tentu saja sudah memberikan Subaru dan Tooru tiket mereka dan menyimpan tiket Shinichi untuknya sendiri. Mereka lalu pergi ke akuarium disana. Tanpa terasa sudah hampir waktunya pertunjukan drama sekolah.

Conan dan lainnya bergegas menuju bagian festival. Seluruh jajaran kepolisian bahkan stasiun televisi sudah berjaga disana. Inspektur Nakamori terlihat memastikan seluruh orang bahkan kucing kalau tak ada Kid yang menyamar. Detektif Satou juga tak kalah dengan Inspektur Nakamori, meskipun yang terlihat seperti dua polisi detektif yang sedang kasmaran.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN PLEASE ENJOY THE SHOW!"

"Inspektur, itu Kid!" Teriak salah satu anak buah Inspetur Nakamori.

"Jangan sampai tertipu, bisa jadi dia yang palsu. Teruskan pemeriksaan!"

Conan dan detektif cilik plus Profesor dan Haibara bergegas ke belakang panggung tempat drama sekolah Ran dipentaskan.

VVV

"Conan-kun, kau datang!"

"Oh, iya, maaf Ran-neechan tapi aku harus pergi."

Conan cs pun melanjutkan pencarian mereka menelusuri seluk beluk panggung drama bahkan sampai pemain dan kostum tapi tak ada yang mencurigakan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda penyamaran Kid atau Lupin sampai.

"Mouri! Suamimu datang tuh" celetuk salah seorang teman sekelas Ran.

"Oi Kudou, kau datang juga"

"AH! Itu dia!"

Conan langsung menghampiri Shinichi dan mencubit pipinya dengan kencang, juga menjambak rambutnya namun tak ada topeng yang terlepas.

Genta, Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, Haibara, berpencarlah. Jika kalian menemukan Kudou Shinichi atau Kaitou Kid berarti dia adalah Lupin, karena Kid yang asli sudah disini." Teriak Conan menunjuk Shinichi.

"Conan-kun, apa maksudmu?"

"Iya, bocah. Dia ini Kudou, kenapa kau berpikir dia Kid. Eh tapi jangan-jangan selama ini Kudou menghilang karena dia memang Kid, bisa jadi kan dia bersembunyi biar gak ditangkep polisi."

"Aku tahu karena..." ucapan Conan terhenti. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba saja gatal.

"Ini permen pelega tenggorokan."

"Ah itu kan permen yang Shinichi kasih pas white day."

Kid mengedipkan matanya ke arah Conan yang memasang tampang sebal. Tak ada pilihan lain selain mengikuti permainan Kid. Ran terus menempel pada Kid yang menyamar jadi Shinichi membuat Conan menjadi panas. Karena tubuhnya yang mengecil, dia jadi tidak bisa berdekatan dengan Ran seperti Kid saat itu. Seperti drama sebelumnya Sonoko memberikan peran khusus untuk Shinichi. Kali ini dalam drama tersebut Shinichi berperan sebagai pencuri ulung yang mencuri benda berharga putri yang diperankan Ran*.

Sebelum Conan sempat mengungkap penyamaran Kid, tiba-tiba saja keadaan menjadi gelap gulita. Samar-samar Conan mendengar suara Kid yang mengatakan padanya untuk menikmati pertunjukannya. Conan pun mencoba mengejar asal suara tersebut namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya memanas. Jantungnya berdegub kencang. Keadaaan yang sangat dikenalnya. Conan terpaksa mundur dan mencari tempat sepi agar tak ada orang yang melihatnya berubah menjadi Shinichi.

BUKK

Conan pun tak sadarkan diri.

"Oi Kudou! Kudou!"

"Shinichi!"

Perlahan Conan yang sudah berubah jadi Shinichi membuka matanya. Aneh. Kenapa dia berada di belakang panggung? Terlebih lagi dia memakai kostum untuk Drama.

"Kudou, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Heiji.

"Shinichi, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Ran.

Shinichi memegang belakang kepalanya. Masih sakit. Shinichi pun melihat ke arah Ran dan membulatkan matanya. Baju penuh permata yang dikenakan Ran sudah berubah. Tanpa sadar Shinichi menarik pinggang Ran sehingga Ran hampir terjatuh.

"Wow Kudou aku tahu kau sangat senang tapi disini ada anak kecil jadi kau-"

"Permatanya sudah tidak ada. Ah sial, Kid pasti sudah mengambilnya."

"Hah? Apa yang kau katakan Kudou?! Apa kau benar baik-baik saja?"

"Baju itu tidak jadi dipakai Ran. Soalnya disita sama inspektur Nakamori."

"Oh."

"OI! DRAMA SUDAH MAU DIMULAI, PARA PEMAIN STAND BY!"

Tidak sia-sia Conan menghafal naskah drama itu saat menjadi teman latihan Ran di rumah. Shinichi tidak bisa lari, Sonoko dan Heiji (?) menariknya ke belakang panggung. Mungkin alasan keduanya sama, hanya untuk menggoda Shinichi dan Ran. Kazuha dan detektif cilik memilih tempat duduk yang disediakan untuk mereka.

XXX

 _ **How can I not love you**_

 _ **What do I tell my heart**_

 _ **When do I not want you**_

 _ **Here in my arms**_

 _ **How does one waltz away**_

 _ **From all of the memories**_

 _ **How do I not miss you**_

 _ **When you re gone**_

(Dalam Drama Sekolah SMA Teitan**)

"Aah Shamal-sama, mengapa takdir selalu memisahkan kita. Yang kita inginkan hanyalah selalu bersama untuk selamanya dan berjalan di jalan yang sama."

Ran bersimpuh memanjatkan doa dengan menutup matanya dengan khusyu. Dibawah latar belakang sebuah altar yang diterangi oleh lampu sorot. Ceritanya lampu sorot itu sebagai cahaya bulan yang menyinari ruangan tempat Ran berdoa.

Plak plak plak (A/N bunyi suara kuda)

Seorang berpakaian ksatria menaiki kuda putih^ menyapa Ran yang tengah berdoa. Orang itu adalah Sera yang berperan sebagai ksatria.

"Oh Putri Ran, aku datang kesini untuk memenuhi janjiku padamu."

Ran memandang Sera dengan tatapan tidak menarik. Dalam hatinya, dia masih menanti bandit yang telah mencuri hatinya, Shamal Shinichi.

"Aku kemari untuk menikahimu, Putri."

"Maaf Sera-sama, tapi aku sudah memilih orang lain."

"Tapi Aku mencintaimu dan aku akan membuatmu bahagia."

"Hentikan itu, Sera-san!"

"Aku, Pangeran Sou, yang akan menikahi Ran."

Sonoko yang berperan sebagai Pangeran Sou pun muncul, mencegah Sera membawa pergi Putri Ran. Tiba-tiba Pangeran dari kerajaan tetangga datang, Pangeran Aki, yang diperankan Araide-sensei.

"Tidak semudah itu kalian menikahi Ran. Karena aku, Pangeran Aki yang akan menjadikannya istri sekaligus ratu kerajaan Antah Berantah."

Aki berserta pasukannya pun membawa paksa pergi Ran.

Ditengah kegalauan Ran yang dikurung di sebuah kamar di kerajaan Antah Berantah, Ran pun bersedih. Seorang Butler yang entah mengapa diperankan oleh Inspektur Nakamori datang bersama Maid yang diperankan oleh Satou-keiji. Ran pun mengikuti Butler dan Maid itu menuju Ballroom kerajaan Araide.

"Kau tampak murung kekasihku, Ran-hime. Apa kau merindukanku?"

Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Shinichi yang menghampiri Ran mengajaknya berdansa. Dalam scene itu Shinichi mengungkapkan seluruh perasaannya pada Ran melalui waltz itu. Dia memegang pinggang Ran, merapatkannya dengan tubuhnya. Ran sedikit terkejut namun dibiarkannya seperti itu. Itu pertama kalinya mereka berdansa waltz. Shinichi lalu menarik tangan Ran dan mengajaknya keluar dari Ballroom. Dua orang teman sekelas mereka yang berperan sebagai komplotan Shinichi diperankan oleh Takagi-keiji dan Heiji. Shinichi dan Ran pun menaiki kuda milik Shinichi. Pangeran Aki beserta Maid dan Butler-nya mengejar Shinichi dan komplotannya itu.

DASH

Panah pun melesat jauh menuju Shinichi dan Ran.

BRAK

Panah itu mengenai kuda Shinichi membuat Shinichi dan Ran terjatuh. Kedua komplotan Shinichi pun menghadang Pangeran Aki beserta Maid dan Butler-nya.

"Beraninya kau membawa pergi calon istriku, bandit!"

"Oh tapi dia ingin bersama denganku."

"Hentikan, Aki-sama. Aku ingin bersama Shinichi apapun yang terjadi."

TRING

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Shinichi menegang dan memanas. Dia akan menjadi Conan lagi. Seakan membaca pikiran Shinichi, tiba-tiba saja seluruh panggung bahkan diluar panggung dipenuhi asap tebal. Shinichi memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk kabur dari tempat itu. Dia berlari menuju ruang ganti. Professor dan Haibara sudah ada disana.

Shinichi yang berubah menjadi Conan akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke bangku penonton bersama detektif cilik lainnya.

"Conan, kau kemana saja?" Tanya Genta.

"Aku mencari Kid dan Lupin. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" jawab Conan setengah berbohong.

"Hehehe drama Ran-san terlalu seru jadi kami..."

Conan hanya menghela nafas lega. Asap di panggung pun sudah menghilang. Dalam adegan drama itu dua komplotan Shinichi, Heiji dan Takagi-keiji, sudah menghilang begitupun Satou-keiji dan Nakamori-keibu. Memang benar dugaan Conan, kedua komplotannya adalah Lupin dan Kid, sekarang mereka menyamar jadi Araide-sensei dan dirinya.

(Dalam Drama Sekolah Ran)

"Kau cukup kuat juga, Pangeran Aki."

"Kau juga cukup kuat, bandit.."

TRING

"Oh itu berbahaya. Kau bisa melukai Ran-hime."

"Oh, aku tidak mungkin melukai calon istriku."

Adu pedang itu terus berlangsung hingga tiba-tiba Sera menendang keduanya hingga tak sadarkan diri. Drama pun ditutup dengan berakhir Ran dan ksatria Sera kembali ke kerajaan Ran dan menikah.

Penonton pun bersorak sorai menandakan drama sukses besar. Kid dan Lupin sudah melarikan diri dibantu oleh Conan.

XXX

"Haah pada akhirnya kita ngga bisa menangkap Kid dan Lupin." Keluh Mitsuhiko.

"Conan-kun, Ai-chan, Genta-kun, Mitsuhiko-kun, Ayumi-chan!" panggil Ran.

"Kemana Agasha-hakase?" Tanya Ran.

"Profesor ada di ruang kesehatan. Nah paling juga pengen sama cinta pertamanya itu.' Celetuk Genta.

"Cinta pertama Profesor?"

"Fusae-san."

"Eh! Tapi apa yang-"

"Dia terkena anemia. Pengawalnya meminta Profesor untuk menjaganya di ruang kesehatan." jawab Ai.

"Oh aku baru tahu."

"Iya.. mereka ternyata saling menunggu selama 40 puluh tahun^*."

"Hehehe itu seperti Shinichi-san dan Ran-san."

Ran dan Conan pun menjadi merona mendengar celetukan Mitsuhiko. Tapi apa Ran akan menunggu selama itu, dia tidak mau itu terjadi. Dia harus berusaha keras agar bisa menghancurkan organisasi baju hitam itu.

"Oi bocah! Ini free pass buat kalian. Gunakan sebaiknya, jangan sampai hilang. Ayo Ran, kita pergi juga."

"Eh! Kalian tidak ikut dengan kami?"

"Sonoko, kita bisa menggantikan professor menjaga mereka."

"Ran!"

Sera, Sonoko, Ran, Kazuha, Heiji, dan detektif cilik plus Conan dan Haibara pun akhirnya menaiki kincir raksasa dengan komposisi : Ran dan Conan, Sera serta Sonoko dan detektif cilik plus Haibara, dan Kazuha dan Heiji.

"Conan-kun, terima kasih sudah melihat dramaku." Ungkap Ran.

"Aku ikut senang, Ran-neechan, kau bisa bertemu Shinichi-niichan lagi.'

"Iya."

"Ada apa, kau tidak terlihat senang Ran-neechan?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingat Agasha-hakase. Aku-'

Tiba-tiba Ran menangis namun langsung disekanya. Tanpa pikir panjang Conan turun dari kursinya dan memeluk Ran dengan erat.

"Conan-kun?"

"Jangan menangis, Ran-neechan. Shinichi-niichan pasti akan kembali, lagi pula Shinichi-niichan sudah menyukai Ran-neechan sejak pertama bertemu. Kalau Shinichi-niichan tidak kembali, aku akan menggantikannya."

Ran tertawa mendengar Conan," Terima kasih Conan-kun, aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Tapi apa maksudmu Shinichi menyukaiku sejak kami TK?"

SKAK MAT

Conan gelagapan. Keringat dingin bercucuran. Bagaimana dia bisa menjawab pertanyaan tak terduga itu?

"Hahaha Conan-kun, kau tak perlu panik begitu. Aku mengerti. Lagipula kau dan Shinichi sangat akrab jadi tentu saja Shinichi mengatakan itu padamu. Terkadang aku cemburu padamu, Conan-kun, soalnya meskipun aku merasa lebih mengenal Shinichi tapi kau sepertinya lebih memahami Shinichi luar dalam." Ujar Ran melihat ke arah Conan dengan tatapan menggoda yang membuat Conan merona..

"Mungkin karena dia anak tunggal jadi dia menganggapmu seperti adiknya. Seperti Holmes."

"Maksud kakak Mycroft, dia adalah kakaknya Sherlock..."

Conan lalu berceloteh tentang Holmes dengan antusias. Ran hanya tersenyum, mereka berdua memang maniak Holmes. Tapi saat itu Ran tidak membencinya. Dia mendengarkan Conan sambil sesekali berkomentar hingga tiba giliran mereka untuk turun. Setelah itu mereka menghabiskan waktu di akuarium dan permainan.

"Profesor!" Panggil Ayumi.

"Bagaimana kencanmu?" Celetuk Mitsuhiko.

"Ahaha... apa yang-"

"Aah! Itu produk Fusae terbaru."

"Oh..."

"Selamat Profesor, penantianmu tidak sia-sia. Tidak seperti seseorang." Kata Haibara yang mendapat tatapan maksudmu aku dari Conan.

"Jadi... apa yang terjadi?"

"Kami saling bertukar nomor handphone dan email hehehe..."

"Haaah? Itu saja."

"Kami berjanji bertemu di tempat yang sama seperti janji kami."

"Profesor... kau ini tidak muda lagi tapi..." komentar Sonoko.

"Biarkan saja Profesor, Sonoko. Itu sudah merupakan kemajuan, selamat Profesor."

"Profesor payah. Kau harusnya mengatakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya bukannya menyuruhnya menunggu lebih lama." Komentar Mitsuhiko.

"Iya, kau seharusnya mengajaknya menikah, aah... Agasha-hakase benar-benar payah dalam soal ini. Seperti Conan." Komentar Ayumi.

"Maaf deh kalo gitu." Balas Conan yang mendapatkan sambutan tawa dari detektif cilik, Ran, Sera, Sonoko, Heiji,dan Kazuha.

XXX

 **TAMAT**

^kuda-kudaan yang dibawa oleh beberapa teman sekelas Ran tapi dibuat seolah-olah itu kuda beneran.

*drama Ran sama kayak Nisekoi chapter 188.5 cuma dimodifikasi aja hehehe, disini Ran jadi putri (di Nisekoi diperanin Marika) dan Shinichi yang berperan jadi Shamal-sama (di Nisekoi diperanin Raku)

**Maaf terjemahan dari manga chapter English-nya jadi kurang sreg tu drama haha

^*aku lupa antara 40 atau 50. Dari chapter daun ginko tentang cinta pertama professor.

Akhirnya selesai juga. Aku coba bikin song fic dengan genre hurt/comfort, romance tapi ngga tahu deh sesuai apa ngga hehhe ini fic keduaku disini. Aku harap ini ada yang membaca dan mereviewnya. Terima kasih.


End file.
